In U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,736 titled "Ornamental container Detachably Attached to Wrist Watch" granted to the applicant (also the inventor) on Jul. 29, 1997, a supporting frame and two U-shaped fixing members are disclosed and they cooperate with one another to sandwich a wrist watch case between them, so that an ornamental container can be pivotally and detachably connected to the supporting frame over the watch-case. In this patent, the supporting frame is provided on its outer periphery at four corners with four lugs each having a central through hole, so that four screws can be extended through the four holes on the supporting frame and screwed into two ends of each of the two U-shaped fixing members to fasten the supporting frame and the fixing members together. With this structure, at least four tiny screws and two U-shaped fixing members are needed. Moreover, two ends of each U-shaped fixing member must be internally threaded. A small screwdriver is also needed to tighten the tiny screws to complete the assembling. The complicated structure and assembling results in high manufacturing cost which has, of course, adverse influence on the wide acceptance of the product by the consumers. Therefore the applicant has now improved the above-mentioned patented invention to simplify the accessories and assembling thereof.